The Will to Live
by Bookwormlovesharrypotter
Summary: After Harry and her family died at the Final Battle of Hogwarts, Ginny escapes to Muggle London to hide out. That way, she will stay safe and life. But, what if Ginny doesn't want to stay safe? AU and character death, but nothing too gruesome.


**DISCALIMER: I OWN NO PART OF HARY POTTER OR ANYTHING REALATED TO IT!**

**Genre: Urban - Urban fiction, also known as Street lit, is a literary genre  
set, as the name implies, in a city landscape; however, the genre is as much  
defined by the race and culture of its characters as the urban setting. The  
tone for urban fiction is usually dark, focusing on the underside.**

**Prompt: Word Of Mouth**

**A/N: I should warn you, this story is a little dark, but it was meant to be that way. There is also a death at the end so know that you have beened warned. **

* * *

The sky was dark. The moon was menacing. The once well bright park now had a dark black glow over it. Grass that was summery green during the day looked like the blacken charcoal that starts a fire. A swing set that stood proudly in the day now looked cold and haunted in the night. Leaves and bushes made rustling sounds that made them look like ghosts out to play on Halloween. Seeing the dark, forbidden shadows at the tall, sinister buildings fall across the lawn was enough to make anyone shudder. The cool, crisp air was so unlike the noontime breeze that once inhabited this shady, urban square. The shouts of haunting laughter was coming from two streets over, but she didn't care. Pulling her jacket around her frosty skin, Ginny Weasley made no attempt to stir.

While to dim night sky made it impossible for anyone to see, Ginny could make out a faint streak of houses that were just across the street. Her blood temperature rose and fell again. It had been two days since she had lost everything. Her mother and father. Her six brothers. Her three best friends. And especially her lover and boyfriend. They had all deserted her to make the journey to the land of the dead. To make the journey that no one could ever come back from. It was the journey that caused so many witches and wizards before her to grow cheerless and sad over. It was the journey to death.

Oh, how Ginny wished she could be there with them. She wished that she had not followed her mother's orders to say behind in the Room of Requirement. Her entire family and friends had gone out and Ginny was left alone to sit in the room. Waiting. Watching. Hoping. When she finally fell asleep a little after midnight, she was awaken to the sound of the Death Eater's chilly cheer. She heard He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named cry out with great triumph. She could even faintly hear the sobs coming from children not much older than her.

It was then that she knew what happened. Harry, her boyfriend, the love of her life, the reason they were all fighting, was dead.

Without a word, she had made her way out of the room and into the painting that connected this hideout to the Hog's Head. She walked the passage like a ghost, taking in nothing, looking at nothing. When Ginny at last got to the end, she stepped out of the portrait and into the grayness of the bar. She could still hear the shouts of joy and laughter echoing off the walls of crumpled walls of Hogwarts. Ginny's head was spinning with dread for what would happen next.

She knew that the Death Eater's would try and find her. She knew that she would never be safe, not with her entire family being in the Order. Her boyfriend, well, ex-boyfriend, was who Tom Riddle was trying to kill. All of her friends had been fighting against everything the Death Eater's stood for. No, she had no chance of living what so ever. Everyone she cared about would have been in the Great Hall where the battle was going on. After Harry died, they stood no chance. Every man, women, and child would be killed, murdered, slaughtered. And there was nothing she could do about it.

Ginny had to escape. She had to go somewhere that would give her time to think. The only place the Death Eater's wouldn't go looking for her was in Muggle London. That was where she had to go. So, Ginny had her trembling hands reach out to grab the floo powder that was placed next to the fireplace. Stepping in, Ginny was about to throw it down was a voice came thundering through the thin walls of the saloon.

In a raspy voice, Ginny could hear these words. "Tonight, at the Last Battle of Hogwarts, Harry Potter, the Boy who Lived, was killed by me. He died while trying to protect everyone in this sorry and pitiful world. Every single person who fought this battle is now dead. Everyone outside these hallowed walls will die too if they continue to defy me. Know this, dear people of the wizarding and muggle world, you will be killed if your blood isn't pure. You have no means of escape, so, know this. In two days time, the world will be extinct of all foul, loathsome, and disgusting people."

His voice rang out in Ginny's head. The words coming out of his mouth, instead of bringing her suffering, brought great joy to Ginny's world. "In two days," she thought to herself, "I will be with my family, friends, and boyfriend again. In two days, I will no longer have to suffer. In two days, I will be free." Again, she raised her hand and, this time, was successful in traveling. With the world winding around her like busy house elves, Ginny suddenly felt the hardness of the ground in her family's living room on her fallen side. At once, she stood up and walked out of her house, never looking back.

That day, Ginny traveled over the Muggle London. She looked in shops that were filled with weird muggle objects that her father would have loved. She found jeweler's that had engagement rings that fit her hand perfectly, not that it mattered. Ginny walked up and down the streets of London, moving in and out of different race and culture communities.

Once, she found a little Chinese shop that was selling lucky pig charms. Looking closer, she saw that the silver pig was only standing up on three legs. Next to the pig was a note. It read, "This lucky little Piggy is unique and that's not all. With just three legs to stand upon, you would think that he would fall. Instead he brings good fortune to all that hold him near. Keep him close for lots of luck, happiness, and cheer." Why it was in a Chinese shop, Ginny would never know, but, never the less, she bought that charm. She wanted it to bring her good luck. She wanted to be able to die in the hands of a Death Eater with no fear.

Out and about, she could hear soft whispers of the muggles. It seems like, they too, had heard Voldemort's message and were worried. Some thought it was a joke, but others were truly scared. IN the newspapers, they were spreading around the messages about all the deaths that had happened the night before. Through the words of the people's mouths, the muggle world grew more and more fearsome. Wild and outrageous rumors were flying around. They said things about how this was all someone's idea of a practical joke and how everyone who died was simply an accident. Also, about how no one could ever kill every single person in the world in two days. But Ginny knew better. Everything that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named said was true. In two days time, ever person here would be dead, along with her.

Now, she was standing in a dark and gloomy park two days later. She had her pig to keep her calm and steady. The night was quiet. There was no wind. Dusk had fallen over the land like it had always been there. There were shouts in the distance, but Ginny paid no attention. Instead, she looked around at the different musty buildings. She was anxious about how this would turn out. She had positioned herself in the direct path of the Death Eaters. She wanted to go quick and easy. After all, she had nothing to look forward to in life. Everything was gone. Darkness had fallen over the world. Voldemort and his followers were like a whole new race. A race of blood purity and angst. Ginny could no longer live in the darkness. She needed to see the light.

Just then, the Death Eater's appeared in the middle of the old, forgotten, muggle park. They saw her and she saw them. Raising their wands, they shouted the Unforgivable Curse and Ginny crumpled to the ground.

* * *

**~I know, this was very dark. It isn't the normal stuff that I write, but it wrote this for ****Round Two of the Genres Competition on HPFC. I hope that all of you that read it weren't completely creeped out. Also, review this story becasue it took me a while to write it, and I felt that I did a good job on it. If you like my style of writing, you should check out my other stories. They arent' dark like this one. They are romance stories about Rose and Scorpius. If you like, you should check it out. If you don't, you should still check them out. Peace Out!~ **


End file.
